logresjapaneserpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Sense
'List of Sixth Sense Medals' What is Sixth Sense? Sixth Sense is an additional weapon slot that uses collected medals with special skills. These consume EP but can offer useful, unique, and incredibly powerful skills, as well as hefty stat bonuses. All medals can be used across all jobs, and are only limited by equipped weapon attributes. However, some medals are of greater benefit to particular jobs. How Do I Use Sixth Sense? Sixth Sense must be unlocked first through Logres Scenario Quests (Scenario Chapter 8), and then by completing the Special Quest, "New Power! Sixth Sense," which requires players to have a minimum total power score of 30000. Fulfilling these requirements also unlocks Rushmere Continent, which is where the vast majority of medals will be collected. A player must collect a minimum of 10 medals to be able to use a Sixth Sense weapon skill, but equipping a medal for its stats requires only 1 medal. Players can collect a maximum of 100 medals, after which the Sixth Sense weapon is complete and additional medals are discarded. To equip a Sixth Sense weapon, the attribute of the weapon in the player's first (leftmost) weapon slot must correspond to the medal's allowed attributes. Some medals allow only one attribute, while others disallow Light or Dark, and still others allow all attributes. The number, level, and rarity of a player's same-attribute weapons affects how many times a medal can be used. A Sixth Sense weapon takes the same element and rarity as the weapon in the first slot. It may show 0 uses available if the player only has a single weapon with the same element and rarity equipped. A gear set-up with weapons of a single element and the same or better rarity as the weapon in the first gear slot will allow the most uses. However, while setting a lower-rarity item in the first slot can maximize a Sixth Sense weapon's uses, its skill will be weakened accordingly. What Are Medals? Medals are most often acquired as random drops from monsters in Rushmere. While several types of medals exist, all function in the same basic way. Most medals are Crimson, Amethyst, or Gold (Monster) medals; the colour indicates type, not power, but tends to correspond with the difficulty of collection. Others include Consumables and Event medals. How Many Do I Need? To use the sixth sense, you need 10 To fully upgrade the medal, you need 100. Medals increase in effectiveness for every 10 you collect. At 10, the medal's skill can be used. At 100, the completed medal offers a character passive ability—some small but permanent boost to your stats across all jobs, even when the medal is not equipped. Other increments of 10 raise the weapon's status level, add additional uses of it, reduce the EP it requires, reduce its cooldown, or offer powerful job-specific bonuses. A specific medal's abilities can be viewed by tapping it in the Select Sixth Sense menu. After 100 medals collected, additional medals are discarded. Medals once collected are never lost (excluding consumables), so this simply means the player need not collect any more, since doing so has no benefit. Crimson Medals Crimson medals are the "basic" medals, and are available earliest in the game. They can drop from Logres Scenario Quest and Hunter Quest monsters, as well as from various Rushmere Continent monsters. They are found in the Sixth Sense menu under "Sixth Sense Vol. 1." All Crimson medals have the same medal-collection abilities, although the character passive stats they offer differ, as do their stats and skills. Amethyst Medals Amethyst medals are Rushmere Continent medals, and can only be found in Rushmere. They drop with high frequency from the various monsters and chests found in Rushmere. They are found in the Sixth Sense menu under "Rushmere Continent." Amethyst medals' abilities can vary, but they all offer Weapon Status Lv 10, Lv 30, Lv 50, and Lv 70 at 20, 40, 60, and 80 medals collected. They tend to offer more powerful skills and higher stats than Crimson medals. Monster Medals Gold medals are Rushmere monster medals. They only drop from a single specific monster, and are typically difficult to acquire. They are found in the Sixth Sense menu under "Rushmere Continent Monster Medal." Although any job can equip them, their abilities offer powerful job-specific bonuses at 30, 50, and 70 medals collected, such as Limit Destroy or EP Recovery. Monster medals typically offer either extremely high stats or very powerful skills, and have incredible utility for players. **Special thanks to the following Contributors and Volunteers who helped with gathering all of the medal info and incorporating it into the wiki: JMing, L3mon, Fanta, Lilithia, Schrieve, Stelyar, Kanchi, Shirou, Chiisaki, Myon, Snark, Luffy